


A day in the light

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen is smitten, F/F, Fluff, Only One Bed, Rating might go up, bold julia, unfortunate sleeping arangments, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: Carmen needs to meet Julia for a handoff. Julia takes the opportunity to enjoy herself.They both needed this vacation.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another plot bunny has manifested.   
> so far, this one is very punchy I think. It might end with smut. I haven't decided.

The package wasn't very large. But that was the entire problem. A hard drive that contained the banking information of an entire royal family wasn't something that one could just put in the mail, or leave on a doorstep. 

No. 

That would be wildly irresponsible. 

Carmen Sandiego was going to have to hand this particular piece of tech off to her contact with A.C.M.E in person, and put it in her hands herself.

Her well manicured hands. 

This was definitely going to be a challenge.   
Carmen’s crush on Agent Jules had only gotten worse since they started working together. 

She managed to avoid direct contact with the pretty agent whenever she could. Today wasn't going to be one of those days. 

“Player, I need a secure line to agent Argent.” 

“You’ve got it Carmen, one encrypted channel coming right up!” The ever cheerful tech genius was all too happy to set up a line between the women. He was the only other person that knew of her infatuation.

No. not infatuation, she told herself. It was just a crush. It wasn't allowed to become more than that. 

Need to stay professional. 

The line chirped in her ear, and Carmen was connected to Jules. Julia. Agent Julia. 

“Carmen Sandiego, How can I help the world's greatest thief?” 

There was a hint of humor to Julia’s words. Which was fair since she knew Carmen’s secret. Everything Carmen stole ended up right where it came from. No worse for   
wear. 

“Hey Jules.” 

So much for professional.

“I have something you might be looking for.”

“I knew you would have recovered it. Is the drive intact?” 

Agent Argent- If carmen made herself stop using first names things would go smoother- sounded relieved and excited at the same time. 

“Of course it's intact. I’m the best at what I do.” it wasn't boasting if it was true, of course. 

“There is however, one problem.” 

The line was silent for a moment. 

“You have to hand it off to me directly don't you?” 

“Yep.”

Julia- agent argent- sighed into the line. 

“Where are you now?” She asked. 

“I’m in Spain, not far from Pamplona.”

“Okay. I can meet you there.” 

The line was silent for a short moment. 

“I can be there in three hours. Where will we meet?”

“Why don’t we meet at the cathedral. It’s public and an open area. Good for a hand off.”

“It’s also very striking. An excellent representation of the gothic architecture style.”  
Carmen smirked. Maybe she and agent Argent could get a tour of the cathedral. For historical curiosity of course. Not like a date. 

The running of the bulls was in two days. Maybe they could do something around the town. There were a lot of different sights to see. 

Julia stepped out of the airport and was immediately hit with a wash of hot and humid air. Spain was bright and hot this time of year. 

Julia hefted her bag, heavier than it looked and packed with her badge, gas gun, and several gadgets that could come in handy if something went wrong. 

Plus some sunscreen and sandals. 

Julia might have ‘accidentally’ had her flight home mid scheduled for two days from now. She was going to enjoy Spain. 

Which was why she wasn’t dressed In her suit. Instead she wore a loose white sundress, a broad brimmed hat and sunglasses. 

She hailed one of the cabs waiting outside the airport. The cathedral was only about an hour away. Julia checked her phone and nodded to herself. She had plenty of time to get to the meeting point. After that she was free for two days. 

Carmen stood in the shadow of the corner of the cathedral. Crowds of tourists ebbed and flowed through the area, taking pictures and enjoying themselves. 

No one could ever guess at the value of the drive in her bag. And none of them even knew what was going on behind the scenes. 

Carmen envied them. The ability to relax and wander through an open space like this without looking over their shoulders. 

Her watch chirped and she checked the time. Julia should be here somewhere.   
Carmen stepped out of the shadow and into the crowds around the cathedral. She looked around for Julia, wishing she knew what the agent was wearing. She didn’t see anyone in the signature acme suit. 

Carmen wasn’t wearing her signature coat and hat either though, it was too hot for that. Instead she had a red bandanna wrapped through her hair, with it bunched up to keep it off her shoulders. 

She had a red shirt that exposed her stomach and white hip hugging shorts. She looked every bit the tourist out to have fun and show a little more skin than they would at home. 

Someone tapped her shoulder and Carmen nearly leapt out of her skin. People didn’t sneak up on her. That was what she did. 

She twisted around, heart pounding in her ears 

Julia was smiling at her, in a floppy hat and a white sundress. 

Carmen's heart leapt into her throat. 

“Jules… hey.”

What the hell kind of greeting was that?

“Hey yourself.” Julia’s eyes cut down to Carmens exposed skin, lingering for maybe longer than necessary. 

“Pretending to be a tourist are we?”

Carmen felt her cheeks heating. Julia looked very cute in her dress. Her freckles stood out sharply on her cheeks. 

And the attention Julia was paying to her skin was nice. 

Very nice. 

“Aren’t you doing the same thing? Cute Sundresses can’t be an ACME standard issue.”

Julia smiled, running a hand through her hair. 

“They aren’t. I am a tourist though.”

Carmen grinned. “Good for you. How long?”

“I have two days.”

“Great. Want to take in the sights?”

Julia was silent for a moment. 

“I need the package. It still needs to be secure.”

“Do you have a hotel?”

Julia suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“...no. Do you?”

“I was going to leave afterwards. I didn’t know you were sticking around.”

Wait. 

Was she intruding into Julia’s vacation?

She ran a hand through her hair. 

“Am I intruding if I stick around with you?”

Julia glanced around them. Gazing wistfully at the cathedral. 

“No. I think I would like to explore the city with you.” There’s plenty to explore, don’t worry.” 

“Let’s find you a hotel then shall we?” 

Carmen offered Julia her arm. Julia took it with a smile on her face. 

Maybe being professional wasn’t worth the effort. 

The hotel Tres Reyes had a large, well appointed, and very modern looking entryway and lobby. There was a fairly large number of guests milling about the rest area, and several staff helping with baggage. 

Three well dressed men stood behind a large marble counter. 

Carmen made her way up to the counter and leaned against it. 

“Two rooms please. With a view.” She reeled off in perfectly accented Spanish. 

The man's face brightens at the use of his native language, and then fell again. 

“I’m afraid I do not have two rooms. The hotel is very full for the running of the bulls in 2 days.”

“How many do you have?”

“We have one that has not been claimed yet. 4th floor.” 

Carmen sighed. 

Was it worth trying another hotel? If this one was nearly completely full, what would   
the others be like. 

“Jules, they only have one room.”

Julia was silent for a moment. 

“Fine.”

Carmen blinked in surprise. 

She turned back to the receptionist. 

“We’ll take it.”

“Yes miss.”

Carmen handed the spare keycard to Julia. 

“Are you sure you’re okay sharing a room?” 

The ‘with me’ went unsaid. But from her expression Julia picked up on the omission.   
“I trust you Carmen Sandiego.” 

She opened the door to the room and flicked on the light. 

“I’m on vacation, I’m going to let what happens happen. It’s like a long date.”

She walked into the common area and put down her bag. 

Carmen stood outside the room. Blinking. 

A date?

Maybe she’d been a little flirty. But neither had asked the other out. 

Nothing was discussed. 

She wanted to date Julia. 

“Uhm Jules?”

She looked into the room. 

Julia was still standing in the entry to the common area. 

“Uhm Carmen- there is only one bed.”

Carmens heart- already pounding slipped a beat. 

One bed? 

A big one at least, right?

Nope. 

A queen bed sat in pride of place, if it could be called that, in the middle of the room. 

A desk and tv and other hotel things were clustered around the room. 

Carmen looked at Julia in her pretty dress and then at the bed. 

“I can get a cot?” 

“We can try.” Julia sounded distracted. Focused on something else. 

Carmen slipped around her and found the room safe. She put her pack in it and closed it. Julia was hovering behind her, watching carefully. Suddenly all business, a sharp contrast to how flirty she had been that morning. 

“I used the date we first met. That day on the train.” 

Julia smiled. “How very romantic of you.” 

Carmen's cheeks heated. It had been a tactical choice. Only three people knew that they had met that day. She needed to stop thinking about just the job. No matter how Important it was. 

Especially with a pretty girl in front of her. 

“What shall we do now?” 

Julia eyed her outfit. “Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“No, why?”

Julia’s hand was on her hip, shaking her head. “You can’t wear it two days in a row.   
Especially not on vacation.”

“Then we go shopping. Extra clothes for me, and some lunch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Julia decide to explore the city and its history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... yeah, this took longer than i wanted it to.   
> the holidays have been rough and busy but i should be back on an acceptable update schedule now. 
> 
> please enjoy

The market was bright and loud. It took only moments for the two women to let themselves become lost in the sights and sounds. At some point Julia entwined her fingers with Carmen's. Neither girl wanted to let go first. 

Camren found a vendor stall selling candied nuts, and again with her flawless Spanish, carmen bought a bag of roast and candied hazelnuts. She popped one in her mouth by tossing it high in the air and catching it perfectly. 

Julia laughed and smiled. She snatched the next one before carmen could catch it and crunched down on it, enjoying the mix of flavors. 

“You need clothes,'' she reminded Carmen, pointing at a shop entrance. The door was open wide, and cool air spilled out into the street, inviting people inside. 

“Lets go.” carmen said, dashing up the steps and into the shop.

Traditional dresses and gowns lined one wall, and on the other were t-shirts and those proudly shouted where they had been purchased with bright colors. 

Towards the back were bathing suits and lighter clothes, more suited to the heat of the summer. 

Julia picked out a top and a sundress not unlike the one she was wearing and offered them to carmen. 

Carmen handed over a bikini she had been eyeing. 

“The hotel has a pool.” she offered in defense. 

Julia shook her head. 

Carmen took several more options from the racks and slipped into a dressing room.

She reappeared moments later in the sundress Julia had chosen. It certainly looked good on her, knee length and bright red, matching her hair, with a fringe around   
the hem and cut just a little low on her frame, showing some of her cleavage. 

Julia gave her a once over with her eyes, nodding approvingly. 

“I like you in a dress, Ms Sandiego.” she said lightly, her eyes focused on Carmen's chest. 

“Oh?” carmen asked, feigning innocence. “What about this?” she slipped the straps of the sundress of her shoulders one at a time and dropped it to the floor. 

Julia let out a hiss, her eyes darting around the room before realizing carmen had plate a prank on her. She was wearing the two-piece she had chosen. A dark color that contrasted against her tanned skin and made you look twice when you saw it. 

Everything hugged her tightly, her hips jutting to one side as she posed.

Julia didn't know how to respond to this and just sighed. “I suppose it does look good on you.” her eyes unwilling to leave Carmen's athletic figure.

“I know it does. I don't get to show much skin in my line of work you know.” 

Julia shook her head.

“It would make jumping off buildings difficult.”

They purchased the dress, and several other outfits for Carmen, who was back in her shorts and top, and stepped back out into the heat of the day.

The two women stopped outside the Plaza De Castillo. And Julia explained to Carmen how the site was hundred of years old, and used to house castles and palaces. Julia explained the controversy around the recent remodeling, and carmen smiled at her as they walked the length of the large open space. Tile mosaics decorated the grounds and Julia was able to explain to Carmen the importance of each one. 

They stopped for lunch at the Iruña café. The oldest café in the city. The café featured high ceilings with hanging chandeliers and roman style columns. A large bronze   
statue of Ernest Hemingway graced the corner of the bar, which Julia explained was in honor of the time the writer spent in the bar. 

As the two waited for their lunch to arrive, carmen took the opportunity to watch the heavy crowds moving through the cafe and the plaza.   
Spending this kind of time with Julia took her mind off of everything else that was going on, and she felt relaxed for the first time in the year since leaving V.i.l.e. She   
grinned at Julia, and leaned back in her seat. 

“Not bad for a first date?” carmen asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. She still hasn't wrapped her head around the idea that Julia could be so at ease about spending her vacation with Acme’s most wanted. 

But that was for another day. 

They were here to relax after all.

Julia took her hand over the top of the table. 

Carmen marveled at the way their hands fit together, her heart skipping a beat. 

“Well, Ms. San Diego. I believe I said it would be ‘like a date’.

She gave Carmen's hand a squeeze. 

“Just because we’re on different sides doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun though.” 

“So no cute vacation selfies?” Carmen asked, teasing. 

“I’m afraid not.”

They are their food in peace. It was late w Pugh in the day to start heading back to the hotel. 

Carmen packed her new clothes into one of the dresser drawers. 

Julia took the opportunity to check the safe, and ensure the hard drive was still secured. 

It was. 

“Shower first or second?” Carmen asked Julia from the bathroom. 

“First.” Julia announced. “Your hair will take ages to deal with I’m sure.”

Carmen laughed. “My hair is my best feature.” She shot back. 

“I’m sure you have other features” Julia quipped, pushing into the small bathroom. Her hand found Carmen's hip as she did so, sending an electric thrill through the   
larger woman. 

Carmen didn’t have a comeback, her brain momentarily short circuited. 

Julia smiled innocently and nudged her out of the room before closing the door. 

Carmen picked out a side of the bed, and took a picture of herself. She sent it to player and her other friends. They needed to at least know that she was doing fine.   
Even if they approved of her taking some time to relax. 

If only they knew who she was relaxing with. 

She glanced at the door to the bathroom. 

Her thoughts couldn't help but drift to Jules and the hot shower she was taking. 

The flirting was fun, but Carmen found herself wanting more. 

“Jules!” she called through the door. “Do you want to go for dinner? I know a great place in the area.” 

The sound of running water was the only sound that answered her. 

She knocked on the door, and after a moment without response knocked again, louder. 

Still nothing. 

Not entirely sure what to do, she stood awkwardly in front of the door for a moment, before steeling her nerves and opening it to ensure her friend was alright. 

That was instantaneously a huge mistake, 

Julia had headphones in her ears, and was brushing her hair out. 

Perfectly normal.

She was also only wearing a towel.

You know, perfectly normal. 

Until someone barges into your private space. 

Eyes wide carmen felt her cheeks burn as Julia glanced over at the door, the sudden motion catching her attention. 

Carmen slammed the door shut in an instant. 

Her heart was pounding. 

Was Julia decent?

Did she see something she shouldn’t have?

Was Jules going to be angry with her?

Was this what panic felt like?

Oh my god she was panicking. 

The door opened. 

Julia had replaced the towel for a tank top and shorts. 

If carmen could have she would have blushed even harder. 

“Ididn’tmeantobargein.” she stammered the moment Jules looked at her. 

Julia waved a hand, brushing off the issue.

“I was decent. Its nothing. What was it you wanted?”

“Dinner.” carmen managed to get out. Trying not to look too interested as Julia stepped around her to begin changing into clean clothes. 

Julia glanced back at her. “Room service can take care of that. Unless you had something else in mind?” 

“Player recommended a place near here. But if you prefer we could try dining here?”

“I think I’d rather stay in tonight.”

“Room service it is.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much shorted than usual. sorry.  
> it progressed in a certain way and I hit a stopping point.  
> Sometimes its just easier to drop a short update and pick up somewhere fresh you know?

The food was better than Camren would have expected it to be, 

But more importantly, the bottle of wine that came with the meal was outstanding. Sourced from local vineyards, it had a soft fruity feel to it, and tickled the throat on  
the way down. 

It was also unfortunately almost gone. 

Both women sat against the headboard of the bed, their hips touching in just the right way that the contact felt hot to carmen, like she was touching live wire. 

Jules was leaning against her shoulder, and both women were feeling giggly from the wine. 

Jules was telling her about the time Chase had crashed an ACME car into not one, but two parked cars at the same time. 

“And the best part-” she finished with just a little slur of her words “was when he stood up to the investigating agent, and insisted the poor other drivers insurance  
would cover it.”

Julia threw her head back, laughing, as carmen chuckled and shook her head, finishing off her glass. 

“Here dear.” julia tipped the bottle and filled Carmen's glass, managing to not spill anything. 

Carmen laughed harder. “That rhymes.”

“Hear dear.” julia drew the words out this time, examining them carefully. 

She laughed with carmen. “They do. How fun.”

Camren was suddenly hot. Her whole body feeling flushed. Being this close to Jules, being this relaxed was something new. 

She flashed julia a lopsided smile and pulled off her shirt, not really thinking about the lack of context julia had. 

“Now that's hot.” julia finally managed after starring for a moment.”

“That's why I took the shirt off, I'm hot.” 

“No I meant you’re hot.” her hand touched Carmen's arm, tracing the line of her biceps and shoulder. It left a burning trail running over carmen’s arm and she  
hummed at the pleasant feeling of being touched. 

Carmen's eyes flicked to Julia’s face, which was inches from hers. Her eyes flicked to Julia's lips, and she couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like. 

Not being one to hesitate, and definitely not because the wine was still thrumming through her veins she crashed her lips into Julia's’

Both women froze for a moment that lasted for almost eternity. 

Julia pressed back into her, and carmen teased her tongue over Julia’s lips, wanting to taste her. 

Julia let her, and carmen played her tongue against hers, savoring the feel and taste of her. The wine was strong, but there was something under it that was softer,  
almost like a mint, something that if asked carmen would only ever be able to say tasted like Julia. 

Julia’s hand found carmen’s breast, and the touch over her tank top sent a shock through her that broke the kiss. Both girls were breathing heavier, and Julia’s hand  
was still on her chest. 

She flashed a grin at carmen, who smiled back. 

Both of them crashed together again, Julia's hands running through Carmen's hair, their tongues dancing together. 

Carmen's hands found Julia's hips, and slipped up under her shirt, touching her skin and drawing a gasp from the woman. In moments Julia’s breasts were freed, and  
carmen hands were on them, exploring the soft skin. 

Julia awoke the next morning with the pleasant sensation of someone's arms around her, savoring the feel of being held she pressed herself back into them, feeling  
the heat of there body pressed back into hers. 

Carmen's hair was spilled across the pillows, a stark contrast of red against the hotel white. She woke to the feel of julia pressing closure to her, and found her arm  
pinned under the other woman. She sighed contentedly and tightened her grip on the smaller woman's hip. 

The feel of bare skin shocked her awake, and she stretched her legs out, accidentally pulling the sheets off of their entwined bodies.

Julia shivered and awoke fully with a whine. 

“Hey. i was warm.” 

Carmen pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “Stay close then.” her arms around julia tighten just a little, keeping the woman close to her. 

“Is that better?” she asked, and julia nodded. 

They stayed together for a little longer, but eventually they had to break apart. 

Julia kissed Carmen softly, and left her to get dressed for the day. 

Carmen propped herself on her arm to watch julia dress herself. 

She chewed on her lower lip, watching julia bend over to pull clothes from her carry bag. 

She had to admit the view was lovely. 

“Was it good for you?” she finally asked. 

Julia glanced over her shoulder at her. 

“You couldn't tell?” 

Camren felt her cheeks heating. 

Julia smiled at her.

“Yes it was.” 

“So, what does this mean? Going forwards I mean?” 

Julia pulled on a bright yellow shirt. Which somehow managed to scream tourist more than anything else carmen had ever seen her wear. 

“I don't want to label this right now.” her tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't something carmen wanted to hear. 

She also knew that pressing the matter wouldn't help. 

So she changed directions. 

“I was thinking we could go into Madrid? Its not far and they have the archeology museum?”

At the mention of the museum julia perked right up. Her face lit and her eyes were shining in anticipation.

“I would love to.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls enjoy Madrid for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than it should have, sorry. 
> 
> lots of fluff, and a bit of humor as well as a reward for being patient.

It took carmen almost an hour to do her hair. 

Julia was dressed and ready to go and had their train ticket reserved. 

Carmen was still fixing her hair. 

For someone who travelled constantly and was always on the go, she spent a lot of time on her hair. 

Both women were dressed for the afternoon, pants and light blouses. Carmen's red, Julia's dark blue. 

They made it to the train quickly enough, and made their train with a few minutes to spare. Julia sat next to carmen, pressing closer to her as the train pulled away. 

They watched the scenery move past them, enjoying the beauty of the countryside. 

Finally Julia spoke first. “We should talk about last night.”

Carmen, whose hand had been idly drawing circles on her thigh froze. She turned away from the window to look at Julia properly. 

“I suppose we should.”

Her expression was carefully neutral. 

“Yesterday was amazing. I haven't had fun like that in a long time.”

“Me neither.” 

Her lips quirked up in a small smile. 

“I never really had time for something like that while I was being raised.”

Julia filed that away later. 

Most people would have said, ‘while growing up.” but Carmen, who she knew was very meticulous wouldn't have misspoken without reason. 

Julia put a hand on Carmen’s reassuringly.

“I want this to continue. Us I mean.”

Carmen’s face lit up. 

And then it fell again.

“We still find ourselves on opposite sides. Things will get more complicated.”

“I know.” 

Both were silent for a moment. 

Julia broke it again; “there’s a passion in you, and I know that you are a good person. Even if this ultimately goes nowhere, I feel that if I miss the opportunity it will be something I regret for the rest of my life.”

Carmen was silent. 

“I'm sure you know that I didn't exactly have a normal childhood.”

Julia nodded. “You were raised by them right?”

Carmen looked back out the window. 

“Unfortunately. We were taught that relationships like this were tools. Use them to get closer to a mark, get them to let their guard down. Its still hard to reconcile with the real world sometimes.”

Julia was silent. Digesting carmen’s words.

“Is it all for show then? The fabulous Carmen Sandiego who sweeps girls like me off their feet?”

Carmen's eyes focus back on julia, 

“not with you. That night on the train, you looked like someone I could trust. So i did.”

“I'm glad you did.”

Julia patted Carmen's hand, and took it in hers to squeeze. 

“Carmen, I know that you are so much better than they are, and I'm willing to help you.”

“Help me what Jules?” 

The corner of her mouth ticked up. 

Julia leaned in and pressed her mouth to Carmen’s

Carmen kissed back automatically.

After a moment they broke apart.

Julia leaned in with her lips next to Carmen's ear. 

“You were good last night, but you need practice to be great.” She whispered. 

Carmen's cheeks burned hot. 

It took a moment for her to recover, then she waved a hand in the air. 

“I didn't get out much.”

Julia nearly fell over laughing.

By the time the train had pulled into the station, both women were looking at least a bit more disheveled. 

The choice of seating worked for them, and they spent most of the trip making out. 

Maybe getting a little handsy.

When the train pulled into the station, both women were forced to look up and out. The building was sprawling in that turn of the century kind of way, with exposed steel crisscrossing the ceiling, holding up a massive hanger like expanse of glass. 

The early afternoon sun cast down into an enormous atrium. Large tropical plants filled the center space of the station. 

It was something that even without the bustle of the people one could have easily gotten lost in. 

Across the busy street was the archaeological museum. 

It opened with an impressive looking neoclassical façade that opened into the museum proper. 

A massive complex that housed thousands of artifacts and artwork from the Iberian peninsula, as well as the Spanish colonies. 

Julia joined the short line that formed to pay for admission, losing carmen for a moment. 

Her partner continued onwards, slipping through the entrance in time with a passing family. 

Her casual dress and demeanor made her all but invisible to the light security. 

Realizing her mistake, carmen slipped back out, drawing a questioning look from one of the personnel manning the entrance. 

She linked her arm around Julia's in line. 

“Sorry. Old habits.” 

Julia flashed her a small smile. 

“At least you used the door. And not a skylight or something similarly outrageous.”

Carmen laughed. 

It was an easy and relaxed sound. 

One that she didn't hear from herself often. 

“I suppose that's fair isn't it?”

They paid their fee and entered. 

Or in Carmen's case reentered. 

The hours went by. 

They worked their way from the lower floors to the upper galleries. Moving forwards in time as they did. 

The museum represented the strong cultural identities of the people in the area, and showcased how strong they were as a culture. 

Carmen had to admit, having not really ever enjoyed the whole of a museum before, that the work that went into curating something this complex was truly impressive. 

As was how much Julia was able to add to the stories that were being told.

They found a street vendor not far from the museum. Before Carmen could swoop in with her locally perfect accent Julia beat her to the vendor, and used her passable spanish to order them Bocadillo de calamares, a sandwich of rings of fried squid. 

Carmen made a face when handed hers, but, not to be outdone, and, admittedly hungry, found that she enjoyed it far more than the humble appearance of the food would have indicated. 

The two women made their way farther north, and slipped into the botanical gardens. 

Neither spoke while they wandered the rows of art and plants, each beautifully arranged. 

When the sun as finally beginning to set, they arrived back at the train station, 

Both women were tired, and Carmen made room on her seat for Julia to rest her head on her shoulder. 

She stroked the shorted woman's hair slowly, listening to her steady breathing. 

It would be a long ride back to Pamplona, and the quiet of the train and smoothness of the ride was quickly lulling her to sleep as well. 

Carmen set her forehead against Julia's eyes, closing as sleep took her. 

“I love you Jules.”

The words fell out uninhibited, and without witness. 

But even so, the corners of Julia’s mouth ticked up in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying these as much as I am. 
> 
> Let me know if the ending should be more... Bedroom oriented than my other works.


End file.
